In recent years, a collision test standard for a vehicle is becoming more stringent and difficult to satisfy to secure passenger safety, and in particular, the number of a reinforcing member to reduce an external impact to an interior space of the vehicle in a front collision has been increasing.
However, since it is desirable to reduce the weight of a vehicle body to improve fuel efficiency, a need exists for a structure that satisfies both the passenger safety and the weight of the vehicle body.